


New Years Kiss

by th3d3adb0y



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Tiny ineffable husbands drabble to start the new year! Inspired by a lovely human on facebook.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	New Years Kiss

Aziraphale had insisted that they watched the New Year's Eve show the December after the apoca-nope. Crowley had thought it was stupid, but of course, he indulged his angel. He had to admit, the show was entertaining, especially with a few glasses of wine in him and the stupid glasses Aziraphale made him wear giving everything a sparkly halo. They were sat on the couch, thighs almost touching, Aziraphale babbling about New Year's resolutions and other nonsense when the countdown began. Crowley watched the numbers flash on the screen and took a gulp of his wine before turning to the angel.   
“Why don’t we go to the window so we can see the fireworks in person?” Aziraphale smiled at him and leaped up from his seat to go stand by it, the T.V still blaring its countdown.   
“5-4-3-2-1- happy New Year!”   
Before Crowley could even say it back, there was a hand on his cheek and soft lips against his. He froze, not certain if it was actually happening if Aziraphale had actually kissed him, and then the angel pulled back with wide eyes.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, my dear I-“ and Crowley captured his lips, hand winding into Aziraphale’s hair.   
“Happy New Year, Angel.”


End file.
